<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pervert by Woon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560043">Pervert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon'>Woon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't like to miss bathtime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pervert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a fic for the Valentine Bingo thingy I am doing with a friend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>   “Why do you do that?” You stood by the tub, robe still on looking at all the frothy bubbles. “One should consider you a pervert, Loki.” Still no response. “I heard the splash of water from the bedroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Did you now?” Loki dispelled the illusion of an empty tub, his tone held amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He eyed you expectantly, you let out an exasperated sigh as you let the robe fall to the floor, “You know,” Loki shifted in the tub to allow you space to step into it, “Just once, it would be nice to have a bath all to myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Where’s the fun in that, my love?” He purred into your ear as you settled into his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like it let me know with a comment or maybe tap that kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>